


狗在说，猫在听

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 如题。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 16





	狗在说，猫在听

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：《事发突然……》的一个续，猫猫狗狗太好玩了。建议先看前文嗷，倒不是影响本篇阅读，只是本篇剧透前文，可能再转头看就失去乐趣了。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

结果黑猫还是留在了总部。

从它刚被抓住时的情况来看，这只猫流浪有一阵子了（他们本该发现异常的），即便它此前有主人，也不是不想再找它，就是找不到了。既然如此，要让莫莉允许一只被自己喂胖的生物流落街头，根本没可能。

他们决定管这位黑漆漆的新伙伴叫西弗，因为在那段由诡异误会造就的美好时光中，双方都习惯了这个名字。社里没人会（敢）对斯莱特林院长使用这种爱称，所以这样大概也不会造成误解——而且反正他老人家也不怎么来。

作为房子的主人（这点基本已经被忘掉了），西里斯倒不太介意多个住客，毕竟老宅很大，而且有了西弗，其他人确实更乐意回总部了一些。他们谁都不像是真能养自己的宠物的类型，有个固定地点可以撸猫过瘾，何乐不为呢。

最初的新鲜感过后，照顾西弗就不再有排班饱和的情况了，作为常驻民的西里斯承担了大部分琐碎麻烦脏兮兮的工作，像是清理猫砂盆、收拾被扒拉满地的杂物、修复被抓花的沙发之类，西弗像天底下所有的正常猫咪一样，对精心挑选的猫窝和猫抓板毫无兴趣，而是在沙发后边建立起了自己的领地，用一切皮制品磨爪子。此外他还得格外谨慎地留下命令，免得克利切哪天找出空子，把这只倒霉的猫咪扒皮晾到墙上去。其他人呢，则基本只需要负责喜欢西弗和被它喜欢。

“往好处想，你现在可以尽情舔自己的蛋蛋了。”西里斯歪头对路过的黑猫说，黑猫一顿，唰地亮出爪子，“我敢说那阵子我们这帮人类在你眼里就是一群奇葩的傻逼，一天到晚阻止你给自己搞大扫除。”

黑猫倨傲地仰着脑袋看着他。

“不知道你能不能理解，”西里斯轻轻笑了几声，“要是你名字来源那位，要是他变回来然后发现自己的嘴尝起来像自己的屁股，绝对会当场爆炸，把这地方夷为平地，然后邓不利多就得找个新总部和一群新跟班了。”

黑猫无聊了，它迈着优雅的步伐沿刚才的方向前进，尾巴竖得高高的。西里斯和西弗的关系近来有所好转，估计是通常也没有其他选择的缘故，他不时也能获准摸摸它现在已经变得油亮顺滑的皮毛，一人（狗）一猫大体演变成了友好的室友。

男人伸长脖子看了一眼，猫食盆和水盆都是满的，便整个人往下滑，窝进了沙发里。他琢磨着能找点什么事干，没准再喝两杯。这有点风险，会被那帮人精看出来，不过不出意外今天应该没人会来撸猫。

西里斯下了决心，刚要去够酒瓶子，转头正对上黑猫的脑袋，他吃了一惊，收回伸出去的手。

“我今天不想被你挠。”他认真地警告道。

黑猫回以鄙视的眼神，不过这位大爷好像时时刻刻都是鄙视的眼神。

西里斯又伸脖子看了一眼，食盆和水盆确实是满的，再嗅嗅空气，也没有猫屎的气味。

“又怎么了？”

黑猫跳上茶几，屁股一顶，酒瓶子咣当翻倒，咕噜噜滚到远离沙发那侧，掉在了地上。倒没摔碎，只是要把它拿到手，不免得绕个大圈子。

“我靠，”西里斯笑骂，“莫莉雇你监视我了吗？她给你多少小鱼干当报酬？尽管告诉我，我给双倍——反正都是她做的。”

黑猫毫不领情，爪子刮过茶几表面，发出威胁的声音。

既然够不着了，西里斯也懒得起身去捡，转身躺平，望着天花板放空。冷不丁黑猫跳到了沙发上，他便由着对方在自己身上踩来踩去。

“耶，西弗踩奶，专业级。”

黑猫一副受了冒犯的样子，往他脸上打了一掌，但没亮爪子，西里斯发出一阵笑声，震得它站立不稳，不满地后退到了靠近大腿的位置。

看来今天是没有被挠的风险了，西里斯便伸出了手，黑猫躲了几次，跳下沙发，最终在他持之以恒的骚扰下屈服了。男人半心半意地挠着它的耳朵根，又转向下巴，让黑猫眯起眼，发出比平日更低沉的呼噜声。

“好啦，今天不喝了。在你最喜欢的人们来之前陪你一会儿。”他说，“像你这么聪明的猫，怎么会找不到主人的？”

黑猫轻轻地喵了一声，嗓音也比平日要低沉些，脑袋靠向他停下的手，于是西里斯又动作起来。

“稀里糊涂的，居然把你留下来了。”他又说，“你会想念在外边的日子吗，嗯？不知道我俩谁走的路比较远，大概是我吧，毕竟我腿比较长。哈哈。”

对这个拙劣的玩笑，黑猫鄙视地别开头，西里斯用指节滑过它的肋下，它嘶声弓起背，但并没有逃走。

“你今天脾气可真好得奇怪。”西里斯笑道，“莫非也开始厌烦这破房子了，想临走前留个好印象？”

他坐了起来，拍拍身边的空位，黑猫犹豫了片刻，跳了上去。西里斯大着胆子，伸出双手尽情地抚摸了一阵，将黑色毛发弄乱又理顺。毛茸茸的温热躯体确实有治愈的功效，他感到血管里流淌着醺醺然的愉悦，比酒精效果好得多。

“嗯嗯，”他看着终于被摸得不耐烦的黑猫翻过扶手，轻捷地着陆，“不是对你有意见，西弗。如果不能是人类版本，有你也挺好的。”

黑猫没搭理他，上楼探索屋子的其他角落去了，西里斯笑意未退，低声自语：

“可别告诉他哦。”

下一刻，一声猫叫从他身后传来。不那么低沉的猫叫。

西里斯僵硬地回身，只见黑猫——西弗，从通往厨房的入口冒出来，戒备地盯着他。

显然，猫是不会幻影移形的。

“怎么每次都特么是他？”西里斯使劲扯着一把自己的头发，要不留长发是干什么用的？“斯内普是他妈长得像个靶子吗，啊？什么狗屁咒语都朝他飞？”

“往好处想，你们可以跳过前戏了。”唐克斯安慰道，“毕竟你已经摸遍了斯内普全身。”

报应。这天杀的家族断子绝孙，先祖所有的怨气凝结成了一个五颜六色的丫头，给最后的逆子两肋插刀。

“你猜我能不能说服月亮脸下次跟你值班的时候穿紧身裤。”他说，“超——级紧的那种哦。”

唐克斯发出一个既向往又恐惧的可怕声音。

“你太邪恶了，绝顶邪恶。”

西弗在她怀里响亮地喵了一声。

（全文完）


End file.
